Dry mixes containing uncooked starch, such as mixes for producing cooked puddings, are well-known in the art. Examples of such mixes are set forth in Bahoshy, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,208 and Hegadorn, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,209. Dry mixes containing cooked or pregelatinized starches, such as instant pudding mixes, are also well known in the art. Examples of these instant pudding mixes are set forth in Carpenter, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,592 and O'Rourke, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,148.
Instant mixes, such as instant pudding mixes have become increasingly popular due to the convenience such mixes offer consumers. These mixes merely have to be mixed with an aqueous fluid, such as cold water or milk, and allowed to set. Despite the convenience offered by instant mixes, many consumers prefer the texture obtained from uncooked, starch-containing mixes.
Uncooked starch-containing dry mixes, such as mixes for producing cooked puddings, have to be mixed with milk and/or water, brought to a boil and then allowed to set or cool. It is, however, also necessary to stir the aqueous mixture during cooking so that the starch remains in suspension and a uniform starch gel or slurry is obtained. The necessity to stir during cooking makes microwave cooking of these uncooked starch-containing mixes not particularly convenient. Common usage of microwave ovens is to merely place the food in the oven for a certain period of time. Having to remove the food from the oven several times during the cooking period to effect stirring greatly defeats the convenience factor normally associated with microwave cooking.
It is seen as desirable to produce an uncooked starch-containing, dry mix which can be mixed with milk and/or water and cooked in a microwave oven without the necessity to intermittently stir the mixture during cooking. Such a product would not only offer the consumer a convenient method of preparation, comparable to the one-step preparation method of instant pudding mixes, but would also produce the cooked-starch texture, gel structure/viscosity and taste which is sought by many consumers.